shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
D. Cid
'D. Cid '''is a pirate and protagnist of the fanfiction New Frontier. He is the nephew of former Marine Admiral Aokiji, as well as an older brother to D. Marina, currently deceased. Due to his last name (or lack thereof), he has been called the "True Inheritor of D", but rarely uses the nickname himself. Raised on Eternite Isle, Cid left to become a scientist, but after Marina's death, he founded The Fairy Pirates and decided to plant their flag on every island in the world. Cid is one of the Fairies' main fighters, mostly due his Devil Fruit, the Kora Kora no Mi, which allows him to turn his skin into ever growing coral. The scratch on his left eyebrow is due to early experiments with the fruit. Appearence Cid is a medium-sized man, with wild, hanging-back blonde hair, with a small tuft poking out in the front. He usually wears a blue vest with grey fur trimmings, with a short dark green sleeveless shirt beneath it. His blond hair sticks out in all directions, and he has distinct canine-style teeth. He also usually wears grey shorts, held up by suspenders tied to his T-shirt, as well as black leg coverings that strentch up to the edge of his shorts, holding them upwright. The leg coverings have gold trim. Cid has a visible thing scar across his left eyebrow, and has black-slanted eyes. His left ear has a crystal-style earring, which he never takes off, as it was once his sisters. His boots are unique as having their soles shaped in a triangler fashion, so they closely resemble fangs. Personality Cid is a suprisngly calm individual, usually smiling sligthly, and walking with a slight spring in his feet. He believes that people who abandon their nakama are truly scum, and goes out of his way to punish those who commit that offense. Despite his usual uncaring attitude towards his crew, or his blank acknowledgement, he is shown as having a deep bond with them, referring to them as his nakama and even crying when Alice was taken away. Them being hurt or injured also triggers incredible rage in Cid, causing him to cause massive amounts of destruction. He is also seen crying tears of joy when he is reunited with his nakama after the timeskip. Like most characters in the One Piece universe, Cid has a unique laugh. His laugh, "Chichichichi", is similar to Luffy's but is also derived from the Japanese word for inner strength. History Coming soon! Abilities and Skills Devil Fruit ''For more, see: Kora Kora no Mi Cid has eaten the Kora Kora no Mi, which allows him to change his skin into ever-growing coral. The following are his techniques: *'Coral Coral Fist- '''Cid transforms covers his arm in coral, increasing attack power. *'Coral Coral Kick- 'Cid covers his leg in coral, increasing attack power. *'Coral Coral Valkryie- 'Cid sprouts two wings made out of hollowed coral, allowing him to fly. *'Coral Coral Axe- 'Cid covers his arms in coral in the shape of an axe.' *'Coral Coral Hammer- 'Cid covers his arms in coral in the shape of a hammer. *'Coral Coral Buzzsaw- 'Cid covers his arms in coral, which he moves, chainsaw style, in a sword shape. *'Coral Coral Knife- 'Cid covers his index and middle fingers in coral, forming the shape of a small knife. *'Coral Coral Chainsaw- 'Similar to the Buzzsaw, but in a chainsaw shape. *And more coming soon! Haki *'Conqueror's Haki- 'Cid cannot use this Haki subconsciously, but was born with full control of it. *'Arnament Haki- '''Cid can fire off white light, as well as coat his full body with the white light. He often uses Arnament Haki as a transformation, similar to Luffy's Gear Second. Gallery Kid Cid.png|Cid as a child, promising his sister on her deathbed. Cid and Knight.png|Cid and his first mate, Midknight, make a suprise appearence. Cid and Crew.png|Cid and most of his crew at the Grand Line Games. Cid and Crew Arrive.png|Cid and the Fairy Pirates arriving on Zeonia in the New World. Trivia *Cid's character design is similar to Sting Eucliffe's from the anime and manga series Fairy Tail. *Cid is designed to not be the standard idiotic captain as in most crews, but he is still is naive and a bit of a doofus sometimes. Category:Captain Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Zeon1